Jennifer Firali
}} A bit controversial, Jennifer j'taH Firali is a dedicated Starfleet Officer, firm in her principles, honorable in her actions, always supporting those who need it. Currently stationed in the Delta Quadrant Command, as part of Command Staff, aiding in efforts throughout the Quadrant. There is clear influence of Jennifer on her student and later on, sister, , who has gained a lot of personality quirks from Jennifer and subsequently, her Klingon adoptive-family, House of Kaas. * Full Name: Jennifer j'taH Firali of House of Kaas * Race: Borg / Betazoid / Human * Date of Birth: 6th January, 2346 * Place of Birth: Earth * Age -''' (Real) 64 / (Appearance) 30's ** Note: Due to Borg nanoprobes in her bloodstream, her aging process is close to being halted and she looks as in her 30's, from Human standards. * '''Gender: Female * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 311 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Length of Hair: Buzz-cut * Eye Color: Deep-black * Skin Tone: Pale, compared to usual Betazoid/Human standards * Birthmarks, Scars: Scar on left cheek. * Tattoos, Piercings & Body Modifications: ** Borg Implants *** Retains 54% of her Borg implants, about 32% are vital for her survival, replacing her vital biological organs and cannot be removed. *** Her Borg implants provide strong augumentation to her body & physical strength. Additionally, has Eidetic Memory. *** Requires Borg-regeneration instead of human sleep to remain functional/healthy. *** Most of her Borg implants are covered by her clothes. *** Alcohol/synthenol impairs functionality of her cortical implants and gets drunk very quickly. * Build: Small, Muscular, butch. * Composure: Relaxed * Poses: Cautious. * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Rarely off-duty, unless forced, but she wears Klingon Honor Guard armor while off-duty. Never wears dresses, skirts or other things regarded as 'feminine'. * Voice: Strong, clear, authoritative. * Handedness: Right * Quarters: Features many Klingon weapons and regalia. Work is often thrown about the desk, floor and bed, which she doesn't otherwise use. * Favorite Room: Any where work can be done. Holodeck. * Religion/Spiritual Devotion: None. * Hobbies and Pastimes: Extreme Combat and tactical simulations. * Likes: **Her work as Starfleet Officer **Martial-Arts **Combat Situations **Alcoholic beverages **Caffeinated beverages **Honor **Honesty * Dislikes: **Her own failures **Medical Mumbo-jumbo **Being protected or seen as weak **Shore-leave **Beating around the bush **Dishonor **Dishonesty * Ambitions and Goals: ** Liberating individuals from the Borg Collective *** Going through being assimilated, Jennifer believes that liberating the individuals from the Collective is important, rather than simply killing the Borg. * Achievements in Life: ** Liberating individuals from the Collective * Disappointments in Life: **'Her entire time in the Borg Collective' ***Being forced to act against the very principles she believes in is a source of her occassional struggles. ***Blames herself for what she has done, but tries to remain strong. * Notable personality characteristics and quirks: ** Short-temper ** Efficient ** Stubborn ** Strong-willed ** Proud ** Strongly loyal ** Restless ** Reckless to herself ** Always pushes herself to her limits ** Overworks herself ** Addicted to caffeine ** Skips (or at least shortens) her regeneration-cycles occassionaly *'Biological Parents & family': *''Note:'' Firali's parents were killed in the line of duty, while serving under Captain Kor Kaas, a Klingon Starfleet Officer. As such, he took full-responsibility, being honor-bound to raise Jennifer as his own. **'Mother': Renee Firali - Deceased **'Father': Ryan Firali - Deceased **'Siblings': None *'Spouse': None *'Children': None *'Other Notable Relationships': **'House of Kaas - '''Strong ties with Klingon Empire and Warrior culture, family, adopted after her parents were killed in the line of duty, under Captain Kor Kaas, who took responsibility ***'Jan Darkrider; sister - bonded through Klingon ritual of ruStay, being the one who has liberated Jan, Firali took it upon herself to teach her. Highly protective of Jan. ***'''Kah'tar, son of Kor Kaas; brother, - protective of his sisters; including Jennifer. ***'Kor Kaas' - Head of House of Kaas ***'K'Tara of House of Kaas' - Mistress of House of Kaas. ***'k'taH - '''The two of them are always quarreling, and k'taH pranks Jennifer for not being able to drink too well, because of her Borg implants. ***'7 of 77, B'Elura of House of Kaas''' - Liberated by Jan, the two became close to each other very quickly, Jennifer accepting Seven readily as part of her extended family. **'"Sixes"' - Liberated former Borg, saved along with Jan - Very warm relationships in general. ***'2 of 6, Renee Flinn'; currently Chief Engineer on board of U.S.S. Aleksey Krupnyk; '' Jennifer appreciates the positive, prankster attitude of Two ***'3 of 6, Ryan Beckett', currently Chief Medical Officer on board of '' ; The two of them quarreled in past, similarly to what Three has with Jan; as Jennifer's attitude rubbed off on her student, nowadays Jennifer understands Three's concerns Good friends up to this day. ***'4 of 6, Martin Aybior', formely Counselor, currently Senior Medical Staff on board of ; ''The two share mutual respect for each other, given Jennifer's half-Betazoid origin. ***'5 of 6, currently Senior Science Officer on board of ; ''Understands the struggles of being assimilated as an adult, helped Five to go through his rehabilitation - nowadays they share good friendship with each other. **'Crew of ***'Commander K'morg, son of K'ivi' - First Officer - Mutually respecting each other for their values, they often brawl on the Holodeck during the off-times for practice whenever Jennifer visits Krupnyk. ***'Lieutenant Commander Jeremy Alec' - Ship's Counselor - Respects Alec, and knows that sometimes, a proper counselling is necessary. **'Crew of ' ***'Admiral Esed Nerr "Glass Eye" Tharo' - Commanding of U.S.S. Krakatoa, close friend to her, recently shared even more time together. ***'Commander 3 of 13, "Mason"' - Warm and positive friendship. ***'Lt. Commander Uklot' - Ferengi defying the stereotype, Jennifer admires his tenacity and ability to kick the hell out of anyone who dares to think otherwise. ***'Tssark' - A Gorn serving on USS Krakatoa, meeting him later, after leaving the ship; the two tend to brawl together whenever an opportunity presents itself. *'Others': **'Borg Queen' - Wants to kick her ass. Born to Betazoid Rene & Human Ryan Firali, who were killed in the line of duty at U.S.S. Stardust. Loss of her parents left Jenn in hands of the ship's Captain, Klingon Kor Kaas, who felt honour-bound to raise Jenn as his own. Kor had a family living on board of the ship, as such, later on, Jenn met her older step-sister k'taH and her step-mother K'Tara. Due to Jenn's age, it wasn't difficult for her to accept her new family. Being raised as their own, she'd soon learn Klingon language and adopt their culture as her own. Because of that, Jenn shaped into a very fierce and impulsive woman, not unlike her step-sister, k'taH. Years at the Academy proved to be difficult for Jennifer. Her Klingon attitude raised many eyebrows. She'd often get reprimanded for fighting & drinking, resulting in several disciplinary actions. Jennifer was also known for her highly competitve, bold and perfectionist attitude. These traits did not behoove her when she encountered the fabled "Kobayashi Maru Test", and the pursuit of a flawless run through the scenario did not end well. After several frustrating failures and heated responses to instructors giving the test, she ceased attempting the simulation for a time. However, after some private consultations, Jennifer requested another run at the scenario. After all night bender in New Berlin on the Moon, Firali returned to the Academy, still slightly inebriated, and took the test against the better judgment of the staff. In perhaps one of the strangest stories of that years class, she stunned instructors and students alike by landing an average performance. She was reprimanded for a celebratory headbutt to another cadet on her way out. Despite of complications, she was considered a bright student; She learnt to utilize her empathic abilities to help her understand others, and how to inspire them, making Jennifer a capable leader, finding the best in people, utilizing their abilities in the most efficient ways possible. Upon graduation, Captain Esed Nerr "Glass Eye" Tharo, a man of many quirks himself, expressed interest in young Ensign and requested her to serve on board of his ship, with his already unusual crew. (TBA) Stardate 64122.46 - One of the most defining points of Firali's life, as liberating , along with four other Borg Drones has influenced her, and who she has become as a person in the coming years. Picking up a Distress-signal on an out-dated Starfleet frequency, Firali hurried to aid, to whoever sent the signal, despite of picking alarming signs of Borg activity; when there was supposed to be none. Arriving to the point of origin of the signal, Jennifer finds out that it was sent by a Starfleet officer, 5 of 6, who was deemed MIA for several years, eventually, this being the reason for 'Sixes' surviving and being liberated. It was Firali, who was fiercely devoted in liberating these five former Borg, despite of the difficulties. Jennifer struggled to get through to them, especially to and , who according to available records, were assimilated as very little children and thus, had no individuality to revert to, the mere concept of it being confusing and outright scary. Firali didn't give up - and she got 'Sixes' to open up to her, even Darkrider at later point, once she attempted to address her, while wearing a Klingon-armor. Unknowingly to Firali, that was a breaking-point, due to former familiarity coming from an event of past of Darkrider, when she was introduced to the individuality for the first time by K'Temoc, during her brief disconnection from the Collective. Since then, Firali worked extensively with Darkrider; as she didn't want to just let go and give up on her, not when she had a glimpse of success with her. Jan Darkrider ended up 'assimilating' and adapting attitude of Firali, accepting her as her mentor later on. While Darkrider lacked complete comprehension of her relationship with Jennifer, she did learn of its' significance, allowing it to grow, the two of them getting stronger understanding for each other. During her studies at the Starfleet Academy, Firali bonded with Darkrider through the ritual of ruStay, effectively becoming her sister, accepting her as part of her family; feeling that everyone needs to have family, wanting to help Jan Darkrider to alleviate the crushing-feel of not being accepted and being alone. Currently stationed in the Delta Quadrant Command, coordinating various efforts through the Delta Quadrant - along the threat the Borg Collective could pose, dedicated to liberating individuals from the Collective. She has since supported 's liberation efforts, on her mission of freedom. |} *'2346, 6th January -' Born *'2364 - 2368, August -' Starfleet Academy *'2368 -' Comissioned as an Ensign by Glass Eye, USS Krakatoa *'2370 -' Promoted to Lieutenant JG *'2372 -' Promoted to Lieutenant *'2375 -' Promoted to Lt. Commander *'2378 -' Promoted to Commander, First Officer, USS Krakatoa *'2383 -' Gained her command, *'2385, July 24th -' Assimilated *'2385, 15th December -' Liberated by Glass Eye *'2386, February -' Regains command of *'2388, 4th May -' Liberates Jan Darkrider & Sixes *'2391 -' Bonded with Jan, through the ritual of ruStay *'2405 -' Promoted to Rear-Admiral, assigned to Starfleet Command, Earth *'2410 -' Promoted to Vice-Admiral, assigned to Delta Quadrant Command as part of Command Staff Category:Characters